Loving Your Best friend
by Batrin3
Summary: When Bruce and Wally fall hard for the same girl , who will be the one left behind and how will it all end? Diana's heart is left burning in flames and Clark has lost his love Lois to another man... Main characters Bruce and Wally , then the rest will come randomly into play.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The lucky one

**(Diana)**

It was all her fault I had him all to himself and she took him from me. What does she have that I don't? What does he see in her, that he doesn't see in me? I am a princess, men kill to catch my attention but Bruce he refuses my effort to show how much I love him. It's almost like he does not see me as a women but something of that a kid or even a sister. Everyone said he was cold but I didn't want to believe them, until that day I saw his true colors, the day she appeared and turned everything around for the worst. The day that girl came and played everyone for a fool, we all thought nice things about her but now it's nothing but horrible things because she is a horrible person. It was that day Bruce became more broken then he already was.

**Watchtower**

It was a normal day like any other, the League and I came from an alien war in deep outer space. We were all tried and just wanted to have a cold glass of water maybe. Today was one of those days that opens eyes to what the world really is **cold**. All those poor people destroyed by the one they trusted the most, it was something I was all too familiar with given my background, Diana warrior princess. When we final arrived at the watch tower, we were greeted by a surprise party and a planet thanking us for all our work.

Everyone joined in the party but me, I follow the black figure moving towards the control panel. "Bruce, why aren't you at the party with the rest of us," I asked with a curious look on my face. Bruce was never the one to celebrate but he isn't the one to refuse a drink after a long day's work. "Nothing Diana just need to adjust a few things here in the watch tower, to better the security," he said without looking back. "Well, afterwards you should come down and have some fun Bruce." "Maybe," Bruce said with a smile on his face.

**(Wally)**

I wonder what's with Diana and Bruce always disappearing is such a mysterious manner…. Must be something that I am lacking in these day …Love. "Wally, aren't you enjoying the party," John yelled out. "No, it's not that I just have a lot on my plate, think I'll be heading home," I tell John in a bored tone. "Alright, then see you later," John replied.

**On the way home**

I really should get out more Valentine's Day is coming up and I will be alone once again. Between my job and being a superhero I can't find the time. Oh, well maybe it's not meant to be. I really don't feel like going home but where would I go… **THINK'S TO SELF**… Got it, the new bar that opened down the street. Have a couple of beers and hell maybe I'll meet somebody.

**At the bar**

***Music playing: Body Party**

This is nice and to think I was thinking about going home and going to sleep, I am glad I decided to come. ***Looks around and sees a women at the bar*** She is pretty... Hmm Maybe I should talk to her and maybe get a few beers while I am there. ** *walks over to the women at the bar real smooth like*** "Hi, beautiful my name is Wally nice to….. " I'm not interested," the women said to me as she walked away. Damn this is harder than I thought, she really just walked away like that. "What a bitch, to think all you said was hi. I am Nyla and you?" "Wally, Wally West," I replied with speed. I look at the women as she sits down next to me. "Can I get two drinks please," she yells at the bartender. She is prettier than the other women. Her eyes are a deep blue with her body curved to perfection. Skin brown, hair that hugged her waist line, jet black. "Your beautiful," I blurt out.

She smiles back and hands me vodka on the rocks. *** Downs the Vodka*** "Slow down there cowboy," Nyla looks at me with a smile. "Sorry," I put the glass down. "So what brings you here today Wally?" "Nothing really, just looking for some fun and away to get away from work, you? "Looking for someone to talk too and have a little fun." Fun? I wonder what kind of fun she is talking about, I guess I will find out. "So what is it that you do Mr. West?" "I work in the lab, and you Ms.?" "Banks, Nyla Banks and right now a model." "Oh, really, that fits you well." "You must think I am beautiful Mr. West." "Beyond it, Nyla." "How about we go have some fun, back at my place cowboy." "Sure." Today must be my lucky day. "I'll drive."

**In car**

It must be my lucky day. I look over at this goddess sitting across from me as she reaches for my pants. It is becomes harder for me to drive, she puts her lips on my neck and begins to suck. Her hands working to unzip my zipper. *** Stops at the red light*** She sets me free and begins to stroke my manhood with her soft hands. *** turns the corner* **"Fuck, that feels good," I moan out to her. "**"**Pull over," she whispers to me. ***Pulls over* **She turns the car off and starts to adjust my seat. "Let's just do it here, my house is too far away and I can't wait." "Okay." She takes off her underwear and I pull down my pants. She starts to give me a hand job again but this time better than the first.

I moan and tell her it feels good. This is what I have been missing, not love but sex. I grab her and pull her closer, she comes willingly. I remove her shirt to expose her Double D size breast, I begin to suck them. Nyla lets out a moan, she begs me to do more. So I do it, my fingers reached deep inside her, she moans again. In and out my fingers go as she grinds against them, I'm getting hard. I can feel her getting wetter at ever pump, she must want more. "Lay down," I tell her. She does it with no questions. I push the seat back and climb on top of her.

I adjust her body so that I can slid in with ease, she lifts her legs up for me. Without a second thought I entered her and went as deep as I could. "Oh fuck me Wally," she screams. I went hard and fast until we both finished. "Thanks, I really needed that," she said to me as she put on her clothes and got out of the car. "Where are you going?" "Home, here is my number call me sometime," she leaves me in the car wondering.

**The Morning After**

**(Wally's Apartment)**

What happen? Everything is a blur…** *Looks down at hand* **Alright, I got a number but I wonder what happened last night. All I can remember is the taste of vodka… Vodka

**(Flash Back)**

**I'm not interested….**

**(Now)**

Oh, whatever I will sure remember later, well maybe. I better get ready for work it's already** *Looks at Clock* **oh shit I'm late, better make a run for it.

**(Bruce)**

**Charity Event**

I hate this. I come to these things hoping maybe just maybe it will be different but it's all the same. What do I care I'm only here because it's my job, if it wasn't for my last name I would be in that cave figuring out what happen at Johnson's Creek. They come here and claim to want to help society but true intensions are to show off who has the most money. It's all the same and unfortunately I'm in the center of it, Brue Wayne Billion dollar Playboy. Girls flock to me like flies on food and spread them quicker than the common cold, all I have to say is hi. It's all the same." Mr. Wayne, over here," a guest yells to me.

* **Walks over to the guest* **

"Diana? "Nice to see you too Bruce, you like the charity event so far?" "It's okay," I lied to her. "That's good." We both smile, grin at the speakers and other guest. Out of sheer boredom I look around, only to spot someone beyond beautiful. I have to talk to her but Diana… I will crush her… But something about that girl, is telling me to go anyways. "Diana, I have to go… the cave calls," I lie. "Okay," she looks at me disappointed. ***I walk away***

**(At the other end of the room)**

Where did she go? I look for her in a crowd of people but she is nowhere to be found. I guess I'll be leaving then. *** Walks out and to the front gate of the house*** Now, where is Alfred with the car. *** Takes out phone and begins to dial his number but stops* **There she is, that girl I saw across the room. She is more beautiful up close then far away but then she was quite beautiful. I have to have her. "Need a ride," I asked the waiting figure. "Yea, can't seem to get a cab." She walks towards me with a bright smile. "So, what brings you to this event," I asked out of curiosity. "I was here to donate." "Well, that's a nice thing for you to do." *** Alfred pulls up* **I help her in the car.

"So, I did not get your name Ms.…." "Nyla, Nyla Banks just recently moved here to follow my dreams of becoming a model." "I can help with that, if you want." "Oh, really and what do I have to do in return?" "It's not like that it's just…" "Just what, I am not that desperate Mr.….?" "Wayne, Bruce Wayne but you took what I offer the wrong way." "I just feel like if I help out then others won't have a chance, I see you going really far." "How sweet of you but I can do bad all by myself." "I like you Nyla, you come off as free which I would like to be someday." "Don't we all." "How about we stop by myself and conjure up a plan on getting you to the top." "Throw in a few drinks and call it a party."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: What Happened?

**(Bruce)**

**Wayne's Manor **

We arrive at my place, we are both in a relax state. She is laughing at my jokes as Alfred helps her out the opposite side of the car. We both make our way into the mansion, she then quickly spots my wine cabinet. "This looks tasty," she blows the dust off of the wine bottle. "***Pop, the bottle flies open* **She pours a glass for both her and me, then she sits by the fireplace and sips. I walk over to her and take a set not too far from her. The flames of the fire outline her figure on the wall behind us. She is beautiful. "So tell me about yourself," I say to her in a smooth tone. She agrees and begins, starting with her childhood. It's interesting but I'm more interested in finding where the slit in her dress stops. I continue to down more and more wine until, my worries are no more I'm drunk. "Hey, can it tell you a secret I only share with a few?" "Yea, sure." "I am the Batman." "What! Really?" "Don't tell anyone or else." "I don't believe you!" "I can prove it, follow me," I take her to the Bat cave without a second thought. We make our way the cave, I can tell she is shocked by the look on her face.

**Batcave**

She looks around and I look at her. "Omg, this is so cool and don't worry I will not tell." I shake my head and lean against the monitor. Now how will I get this girl in my bed, damn I'm too drunk to think. "Show me more," she begs me. I tell her to come closer and she does with the curious look on her beautiful face. She gets closer and I lean a tad bit forward. Our lips meet and we start a kiss. A kiss that set flames burning down my body and rushing blood to a more sensitive area. I grad her to pull her closer into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her hourglass figure, resting my hands on her arse. Only to be surprise by her doing the same to me, which I find rather strange.

She stops only to walk over to the main computer I use to contact the JL tower and leans on it. "Do you want it?" She opens her dress slightly exposing the side of her breast. "Yes, I do." I walk over, our lips touch once again. I started to kiss her on her neck making my way downwards, to what I want the most. She moans. I like the way it sounds coming from her mouth. She slightly grinds against me, I must be going to slow so I speed up. Removing clothing after clothing and kissing every inch of her brown body.

I make my way downward towards her lady part, it's already soaked but a little more moisture would not hurt. I suck on it until she screams, she throws herself back on the computer keys out of pure pleasure. I can feels her legs tighten around my head, I make my way back up. "Tell me how you like it Nyla." "Rough," she replies grabbing on my bat-hood. She lays down on the keyboard and starts to play with her lady parts, I watch in pressure. I pull down my pants to expose my bat-hood and position myself to enter her. *** BEEP* **

**Meantime in the JL Tower**

The six original members gather around the computer to response to the message, coming from the Bat cave. Only to see Bruce expose and a woman enjoy every inch of him. You can't see her face her hair is covering it. Everyone is shocked, everyone expect Diana she is heartbroken. All the members can do is stop and look as if it were a traffic accident.

**Back in the cave**

This feels so good. Her wetness overpowers my willingness to hold back. I moan for the first time, she continues to beg for more. I give it to her hard this time, her screams become louder. I think she likes me. I continue to thrust into her and each time with a little more force. It's so good she can't even moan any more. All that is left is an expression of over whelming pressure taking over her body. She grabs onto me tighter, she gets wetter than I ever thought possible. ***Footsteps travel from behind and pick up speed***

"MASTER BRUCE!" Alfred runs to shut off the monitor. "" Your little show just went live to the JL Tower."

"FUCK!"

To Be Continued ….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Explain

**Watchtower**

*** The Original 7 sit around in the conference room*** the league sits around the table in an awkward silence. They all want to bring it up but are afraid to ask. Curiosity overtakes them all like the waves washing upon the shore. The room is so quite you can hear the beats of Clark's heart. They look down and around the room, someone has to pop the question but who?

"So, that was some show you gave us last night Bruce," Clark said with a smutch look on his face. *** Bat Glare* **"Care, to expl….," Wally was then cut off by Bruce. "Whatever I do on my own time is my business, this is not a mission that needs to be investigated." Bruce then storms out of the room leaving the league in disarray.

**Later on that day**

(Lois's Place)

"I'm telling you Lois today was insane, Batman accidently broadcast himself and this girl going at in the Bat Cave." "Then the league tried to discuss it in a meeting earlier today and all Bat's said was none of your business."" Well, Supes he does have a point but it was on the big screen for all the seen, I would think of it like a movie." "But anyway how was your day, Lois." "Fine and I know how your day went."" I didn't hear tried." "What do you have in mind?" ***Picks Lois up and walks towards the bed* **I've been waiting all day for this, being a superhero is tiring. I need some fun in my life and this is the only way I know how. I act like a bad boy and throwing her onto the bed and proceed to love her. I spot something out the corner of my eye, it was shiny laying in between the pillows. I reach for but she grabs me, even though she is weak I feel strength in her pull. She doesn't want me to but I have too.

When I pick up the shiny piece of paper, I soon find out what it is. A wrapper… Lois moves from beneath me. I look at her put herself in a corner and begin to slightly shake. "Who did you use this with, Lois?" She looks down and says nothing. "Lois." Still she doesn't break her silence. "Fuck, LOIS ANSWER ME!" I lose my cool, this women is killing me. I look her in her eyes her heart beat is racing, sweat devours her face. She still keeps her words away. I leave… "Who the fuck is he?"

**On the other side of town**

(Nyla's Place)

***On the phone* **"Girl I am telling, the last two nights of my life have been a ball." "So much fun that I can't believe it myself.*** Beep* **"Hold on, someone is on the other line." "Hello… Yes… This is she…. Who …. OhHEY!" "Oh, sure ... 9 tonight … alright see ya."***Click* "Girl**, that was him." "No, the redhead Wally." "We are going on a date… 9 tonight, so I got to go."

**On the date **

Okay, be cool I tell myself. He called back that has to be good for something. What if he just want my….Ugh. Where is he? It's been like 2 minutes pass 9 already. Fuck! I've been stood up, this is what I get for begin such a whore. "Hey, Nyla over here." Omg, yes it's him. I run over to him with the speed of light. We grab a table and order drinks. "Vodka?" "On the rocks," I reply. I ask him about his life so far, he begins with his teenage years but I wonder why. I smile and show some interest but truly I am hell of a bored. He was more interesting drunk and on top of me. Shit, what is wrong with me? I can tell he is a nice guy but I don't want it. I smile and show interest. More drinks are poured into my bored glass I down them one by one, he is still taking. It's hurting my head, his teeth are so bright, and I wish he would just shut his mouth. "How about we blow this joint Cowboy and have a little fun?" He agrees.

I grab his hand and take him to a nearby park. I pick a spot where the trees surround us. I smile at him and him back at me….

To Be Continued …..


End file.
